If Only Duct Tape Could Fix Everything
by screentostereo
Summary: My first fanfic, eek! Bella and Edward are broken up but are much more than friends. Jasper comes into the picture. Will Bella have to make a decision? AH, AU. All characters are in a band. Better than this summary. Lemons to come. Review!


a/n - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, obviously. This is the first story I've ever attempted to write in my life. I really enjoy reading all of your stories so I figured I'd give it a go. I love details sometimes too much so this may seem to move slowly at first but it will pick up. Review so I know what I need to improve on! The next two chapters are already written, I'm just awaiting your feedback :)

* * *

Laughter escaped my lips, unwillingly might I add, as I thought about what Alice and I were doing. It felt like we were back in the second grade, faces giddy and arms clutched tightly to one anothers, whispering about the boys in class we thought were cute. My giggles echoed throughout the long corridor ahead of us and caused me to snap my mouth shut, remembering I was supposed to honor my best friend's request. _'We have to be quiet Bella. This is supposed to be a surprise.'_

The music in the background ceased and she immediately stopped dead in her tracks, giving me no choice but to break as well considering the pressure of her manicured nails on my wrist. She shot me her 'serious' look and strained to listen, breathing a sigh of relief when we heard the band start up again. Glancing at me once more as we continued, I shrugged my shoulders at her and tried to look as innocent as I was capable of. It's not like they heard us anyway. It was near impossible to hear much of _anything_ in the venue with four or five half stacks cranked up on high..not to mention if you're standing right up on stage with the amps. Alice knew this as well as I did and I would have pointed it out to her but she was so hyped about sneaking around - I didn't want to say anything that could potentially spoil the excitement.

Suddenly I was being dragged into the vacant concert hall..well, vacant with the exception of the five musicians rehearsing onstage approximately sixty feet away. I spotted _him_ immediately, standing off to the right side of the platform, all of his concentration immersed into the guitar strapped over his shoulders. They hadn't spotted us yet and I took the opportunity to absorb his beauty, as this had been the first time I'd ever seen him in person. Then the heavy metal door we had just entered through slammed shut with a loud thud behind us, and I knew our cover was blown. So much for surprise.

"Ally is that you?!!" A slender, bleach-haired woman I vaguely recalled seeing a handful of times in music videos shrieked loudly through the microphone at Alice. The rest of the band looked up with her declaration and I turned my head away before anyone could catch me staring. It was a moment straight out of a movie stuck on slow motion as Alice danced toward the stage, the blond jumping off and meeting her halfway for a dramatic hug. Wait a second..how did she know her?

Alice turned to me, excitement shining in her eyes as she signaled me over with her hand and then turned back to the girl. I bit down on the corner of my lip and shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans..I'd always been shy around new people. Even being the front woman for our band hadn't changed that.

"Bella this is Rosalie Hale!! We used to spend every other summer together at camp didn't we Rose?!" She paused for a moment, Rosalie agreeing with her enthusiastically as I came to stand next to them. "Rose this is Bella Swan, my best friend in the world! She sings just like you do, isn't that awesome?!!" The only word I could think of to describe Rosalie as she pulled me in for a tight embrace was..perfect. Model, maybe. But closer to perfect. Her platinum hair immaculately styled, designer clothing arrayed admirably on her 5'11 frame. She had curves in all the right places and I bet she knew it. It almost made me self-conscious but I had been learning to live with my imperfections. I would _never_ be perfect.

Then I felt a presence at my back and I was positive that my body visibly stiffened. His voice sounded better than I ever would've imagined, deep and thick with southern accent. "You must be the infamous Bella...I'm Jasper Hale." My breath caught in my throat for a moment and I was thankful for that because I had a tendency to speak before thinking sometimes..and what I was thinking right now was that I'd be whoever he wanted me to be - for the small price of his permission to have my way with him for just one night.

I pounded that thought out my head with a sledgehammer and finally found my voice; pivoting on my heels to face him, my eyes boring into his light brown ones. "Uhhh..y-yeah, that's..that's me. It's a...a pleasure to meet you." Great, I was stumbling over my words like an idiot. Just what I wanted.

Jasper surprised me by reaching down, taking a hold of my hand and raising it painfully slow to his lips; placing a chaste kiss on the back of it, maintaining eye contact the entire time. I swallowed hard and probably could've died happy right there, resisting the urge to brush one of his blond curls away when it bounced onto his face. God how I wanted to tangle my fingers into those curls and scream out his name as he barreled into me. "The pleasure's all mine, darlin'. I've been lookin' forward to meeting you..Alice talks about you all the time."

"She does, does she?" I squinted my eyes, pretending to shoot invisible daggers at the back of Alice's head, earning me a laugh from Jasper. The sound sent shivers down my spine and any anger I felt toward Alice for keeping the fact that she not only knew the man I lusted after and didn't tell me, but also talked to him about me on a regular basis...dissolved. She'd be giving me answers later, but right now all I cared about was the handsome creature standing before me and figuring out what I could do or say to hear that enticing laugh again.

"Don't worry sweetheart..all good things. Come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the band while those two catch up." He nodded to Rose and Ally engrossed deeply in their chat fest and I agreed..probably appearing a little too eager but he didn't seem to notice. He flashed me a dazzling smile, throwing his arm over my shoulders and leading the way.

Three months. That's how long our bands were scheduled to tour together. I could definitely get used to three months of Jasper Hale.

**

After parties had never really been my thing. I usually attended them regardless..with the sole purpose of hanging out with the fans and my band mates. But tonight the atmosphere in the small nightclub was overwhelmingly stuffy.

They had packed so many people in here..I was willing to bet double the capacity..that if you weren't lucky enough to snag a booth or plant your ass at the bar you were constantly being touched by _someone_. Not to mention the techno beats pounding through the speakers were so loud you couldn't hear yourself think, much less have a conversation with another individual.

Maybe I just wasn't into the club scene. That had to be it.

I shifted in the booth currently occupied by four fifths of my band, scrunching up my face as the backs of my thighs stuck against the cheap plastic leather, reaching down to pull at the bottom of my black mini skirt. Why did I have to pick tonight to wear it? Oh that's right, because I was trying to impress someone. I groaned, frustrated. He'd never find me in here..not that he had a reason to look anyway.

I glanced to my left and became aware of Alice and Jake adjusting to the situation without a problem..judging by their tongues attacking one another's. Ugh, gross. Rolling my eyes, I turned and nudged Emmett in the side, sliding my arm through his on the table, scooching closer so I could speak into his ear, chin on his shoulder. "Jake and Ally are making me sick. I need a drink." He grinned and glanced past me at the couple, nodding his head and sliding swiftly out of the booth, holding his hand out for mine. I took it and let him pull me up, having to push my way through the bodies to the bar as he sat back down.

I wonder what his problem was? Alice, Jake, and I tended to exclude ourselves from the 'wild parties'..me because I just wasn't comfortable and them because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves for long enough to pay attention to anything else..but not Emmett. He was always the life of the party. I pushed the thought into the back of my head and decided I'd bring it up later. Not that I could talk to him about it here if I'd wanted to.

"Double Jack and Coke, please." The bartender nodded at my shouted request, and while I waited I turned and let my eyes skim across the pool of bodies, searching for that one in particular. I had just met Jasper today but I couldn't avoid the physical attraction that was there. He was making me feel like a hormonal school girl crushing on the unattainable campus hunk. There was no way I was locating him in this sea of people though, and I cursed underneath my breath; returning my attention back to the bar and scolding myself. Even if you _had_ spotted him, what would you do about it? Walk up and confess your undeniable lust for him? _Like hell._

My fingers curled around the icy cold mug and I threw a five down on the bar, raising the drink to my lips and downing half of it with a gulp. I felt the alcohol slide down my throat and had to abstain myself from gagging, remembering why I had never been a big drinker. I hated the taste of alcohol. Even with the coke occupying half the cocktail all you could taste was whiskey. But I had never enjoyed fruity girly drinks either, so Jack it was. The stronger the better.

Making my way back to my friends, I noticed from a distance that Alice and Jake hadn't changed their position whatsoever..except maybe to bend closer to one another. If they got _any_ closer they'd be fucking in the booth..and that really wasn't something I wanted to see. Emmett was nowhere in sight. Didn't blame him. In his place, however, was the other missing puzzle piece to our band. Edward. He seemed oblivious to what was going on right beside him. His head bobbed to the music, golden brown hair looking a disheveled mess. My eyes landed on his glazed over ones and I watched as he did a once-over of my body, flashing me his infamous grin. He was drunk already. No surprise there, lately he took every opportunity that was handed to him to get intoxicated. I smiled back weakly, finishing my drink before reaching the table and setting the glass down. I watched as Edward slid over closer to Alice, motioning for me to sit next to him. Shit..if I knew he was gonna be here when I got back I would've grabbed myself another shot or two...or four.

As I took the seat he offered he slid up next to me, his clothed thigh pressed firmly again my almost bare one, arm sliding around my shoulders just as Jasper's had earlier that day. He made it more intimate though..leaning into my ear, breath hot against my neck as he spoke with his words slurred. I could smell the alcohol reaking off of him. "Mmm..you're driving me fuckin insane in that skirt, Bells." He used the hand that wasn't draped around my shoulders to touch the skin on my legs where the material ceased to exist, tracing it with his rigid fingertips. I couldn't even tell him to stop as they slipped up underneath, the thought never crossed my mind. He definitely knew how to use his fingers to his advantage. Whether it came from years of dedicated guitar playing or just being an irresistible sex god I would never know. But I did know that I absolutely hated the effect he had on me.

The next thing I felt was his wet lips on my neck, kissing and licking a trail upwards until he got to my ear, lightly sucking on the spot he knew drove me crazy. I fought back a moan at the sensations, my body tightening in places I didn't want it to. I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us, reminding myself that when he wasn't three sheets under the wind I'd have to bitch at him about this...we had agreed that we'd never give anyone a reason to suggest we were more than just good friends. And here he was, in a very public place mind you, trying to feel me up.

"Edward," I whispered his name and cleared my throat, trying again as his skilled digits began to creep their way into my panties. It was a place he knew well and had no trouble finding. "Edward!" He stopped abruptly at my tone, pulling back from making out with my neck to look at me, confusion evident on his drunken, stubble clad face. "How about we get out of here?"


End file.
